defconfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Madacs
Hi Madacs -- we are excited to have DEFCON Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola BTW, there is also a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 21:57, 21 January 2008 (UTC) (Binclin's lost message) Hi, i really love defcon and I would really like to help you with this wiki, if you want me just say and ill come, beacuse this is going to be great. Lets work on this, contact me as soon as you see this ok? thx bye. --binclin 07:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Please just contact me i need this wiki to get up an running its great! Hey Hey I just joined your Wiki and it's a cool place. I just edited the article on Russian strategies and want to let you know I'm here to help if you need. Oh by the way, I always play as Russia so that's my area of knowledge. Welcome! Thank you, Mr. Kadski! MGM 20:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :So what's the red button do? Hehehehe....--Kadski 21:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Hello I just joined, i play alot and i am active in the Introvion defcon forum. I think this wiki might be a good place to keep all the hints that have been posted in the forum, so i might copy some over to here. I also read some strategies, and i must say that some info are wrong (like Iceland can hold 2 installments/ it can hold 3) and some strategies are terrible recommendation when i think about how the game is played by the best players these days. The wrong infos are easy to correct. But how to deal with the wrong strategies?--Trender 08:00, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Welcome, Mr. Trender! First of all: Lay down the carpet of the Good Info. Then we can guard it. This is a Wiki, that anyone can edit, and anyone can fix if going wrong. This - the philosophy of Wikies - looks like some place of Anarchy, but in fact this is a working theory. The readers may not want to contribute with new facts, but everyone feels need to fix the serious errors they see. And there is a discussion page for every topic, where the contributors can explain their opininons. (And every data is stored, every cange can be reversed!) So please dont hesitate, publish the findings of your Intelligence Service!--MGM 11:10, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Ho, I'm awake now, and can see what you ask from me... :) I think, wrong strategy article is can be a good strategy article, if we know it's wrong, and why. Therefore we must make rules for depicting strategies: all strategy must have a "Strategy Review" section, where the other Generals can write evaluations. MGM 13:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I have been having trouble with the screen shots, getting multiple shots of a plane vs missile, I will try to use a screen capture program, and keep you posted. Namj13 23:24, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome, Mr. Namj13! Go on, it sounds good... :) MGM 07:25, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! I'm hoping the become the next bearer of the torch mentioned in the home page... Hope that becomes a reality... CmdrWarpig (talk) 18:22, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Message Walls Hi Madacs, can you enable message walls onto this wiki because we like message walls better as we could. --Lt. Allen (Talk)